Lexi's new life style
by gaberielle
Summary: Renesmee finds a friend and she's in danger of knowing her biggest secrect. Her friend had been abused and been in many foster homes.What will happen to the Cullen's or renesmees friend if the volturi find out?
1. The New Girl

In the world I live in there are the cold ones,vampires, and werewolves which don't exist... Right?

"Lexi?" I snapped out of my daydreaming to the call of my name from .

"307." I said. Then I realized I was in the wrong class. I was in social studies not math.

"We're not counting how !many times you daydream. Pay attention." I nodded my head and I heard a soft chuckle from the back of the room and I knew it was my boyfriend Ethan. I turned around and stuck my tounge out at him. I knew it was a childish thing of me to do. After daydreaming half of school the lunch bell rang and it got my attention. I got up from my desk and went to my locker and I put my books in there and went to the cafeteria.

"Lex!" I knew it was my best friends voice.

"Hey Lilly." I said as I grabbed my tray and sat down at the lunch table. My vision went dark and someone's hands were over my eyes. I smiled gently.

"Hey Ethan." I said.

"Hey babe." He removed his hands from my eyes and gave me a kiss on my cheek as he sat next to me.

"There's a new girl here." Lilly said.

"How do you know." I asked confused.

"Because I saw her in the front office I was ease dropping and stalling. Oh and party tonight at my place and also invited the new girl." Lilly said.

"Lilly..." I said and we ate in silence. Soon a lady on the intercom called my name to the front office. I threw my food away and went to the office.

"Lexi is a straight A student she can show her a tour around the school." Said the lady as I entered the office. I saw the girl and her parents they looked perfect.

"Lexi this is Renesmee. Renesmee, Lexi. I want you to take her on a tour of the school." I nodded my head in agreement and renesmee stood up and she followed me out the door. I looked at her scheduled and she was in all of my classes.

"Your in all of my classes." I tell her.

"Cool...at least I'll know someone" she said. I took her to the rest of the junior high school and time went by and the last bell rang and we went to our last class of the day. I stopped on my way to my locker and gathered my things. When I went in the classroom I saw Remesmee talking with Ethan and they were laughing. I thought to myself he wouldn't leave me for...her? Soon car riders leave, then, bus riders. I didn't leave because I always caught a ride with lilly. She arrived and we walked to her car and she drove me home. Time flew by and I was home I got out and went inside. I noticed no one was home. When I say no one I mean my mom. The only person who really knows me is Lilly. I put my stuff down and then I saw my bed and I climbed in to rest before the party and I closed my eyes.


	2. The party gone bad

I woken up to the smell of something burning and I jumped out of my my bed and ran into the kitchen where I happen to find my mum there. I opened the oven to find a burnt pizza and I took it out as I smelt the flames burn my nose and threw it away. I turned toward my mom. I knew I wasnt seeing things because I've never seen my mum in the kitchen cooking ever sense my dad died in the car accident.

" Hey mum is everything alright?" I asked with concern in my voice. I watched her every move waiting for her to faint, or scream but to my suprise she didn't. She just noded and walked out and sat on the couch with a book. I smiled and followed her, I crouched down to her and I looked her into the eys. "I'm going to lilly's stay out of the kitchen while I'm gone." I said to her as she nooded and I walked out the door. I knew I was going to have to walk because I already knew Lilly came by when I was asleep. I walked about a mile, untill I had saw a silver volvo. It slowed down as it came up to me. I turned toward it and watched the window role down. The person behind it was Renesmee with a smile on her face.

"Wanna lift to lillys I'm headed that way to." She said getting out and opening the door. I guess I didn't have a choice because my mother wouldn't like to find out that I was walking alone at night. I noded and got in the car and buckled up, as Renesmee closed the door. It was silent for most of the ride untill her mum spoke.

"I'm Renesmee's mom Bella, and this is Edward Cullen the father." She said looking at me with a smile.

" I'm Lexi... but call me Lex." I said looking back at bella. I looked at her features and she was perfect, and so was Edward.

"Mum, dad lexi is a friend from school remember?" said renesmee looking out the window being board the death.

"Of course." said Edward. Thats when we arrived at Lillys party. I got out with ness and we waved goodbye and we walked into the house. Lillys house was a three story and an in ground pool. She didn't have no neighborghs just trees swallowing the house whole. When we walked in me and Renesmee exchanged glasces and laughed. We saw people from school but we coundn't find Lilly. Usally Lilly would be the first person to spot out of a crowd. Renesmee and I mostley talked to eachother untill we ran into Ethan. I smelt something on Ethan something he was drinking. I took his cup and found out that he was drinking. I glanced at ness who shurged and went to a group of people and started to chat. I felt Ethan's hands on my waist and slide down. I didn't like the feeling of this I wanted him to let go.

"Ethan let go of me!" I said while pinching him with my nails on his forearm.

" Don't make a seen babe." thats when I punched him in the stomach and he grabed my throat and I saw everyone screaming, and fleeing the house. Out of the corner of my eye I saw ness come and pulled Ethan back. I felt his grip lossen and he still didn't let go so I bit him. He screamed and I ran out to the pool and sat down holding my throat gasping for air. I didn't dare to open my eyes untill I felt a warm, soft, gentle hand on my shoulder. I didn't want company I wanted to be alone.

" He's left." renesmee said sitting next to me. I opened my eyes and lokked at her and I huged her. I pulled back and I stood up and walked to the pool. I noticed something wasnt right. The color of the pool was red, a deep red.

"Ness come look at this." I said and when she got to where I was I saw Lilly... at the bottom of the pool. I screamed because she was like a sister to me, and finding your friend dead wasnt something youd wish for. I kept screaming as Renesmee hads to hold me back.

" Shhhhhhh... Its okay... everythings gonna be alright." She said over and over trying to calm me down it wasnt working because by the time the police came here I was still in sobs. They told us to wait outside and wait for our parents. Before we had left to go out in the front yard they asked us a lot of questions and the funny thing was that we didn't know any answers to any of them. Renesmee held me in her arms even though I didn't know her verry well I cound tell she was going to be a good friend. In about thirty minutes a silver car pulled up and I knew it was Renesmees parents because my mom didn't have a car. I felt Renesmee leave me as someone else replaced her spot. I felt cold, hard hands on me and i shivered.

" We came as sonn as we heard." edward said. It was quiet on the way back to my home. No one spoke a word. I stared out the window wondering if things could get any more worse thats when I regret going to the party. I arrived at home or whats left of it I sprinted out of the car. I heard sirens in my ears I heard screaming. I felt someone holding me back. I felt pain. I saw red and blue colors flashing before my eyes. I didn't want to believe it, I didn't want to believe anything that happened tonght. Thats when my world crumbled into nothing. I thought nothing will ever be the same again...because it wont.


	3. Flames

As I stood there in the arms of strangers cyring my heart out I watched the Flames burn down my home. I had nobody left except for my mother. As the night went on I found myself at the hospital. I was biting my fingernails to where they were bleeding. I was sitting beside Renesmee and her mother Bella. I was so happy that I was with someone or I wouldn't know what I would do. We were here about for two hours straight. I didn't see Edward anymore, the last time I saw him he went into the double doors where a sign said 'DO NOT ENTER' I wondered- My thoughts caught off gaurd when a doctor came in and Edward followed in behind walking toward my way. I noticed that he had perfect features and golden eyes just like Renesmee, Edward, and Bella. He had stood in front of me and crouched down taking my hand in his.

"I'm Dr. Carlisle and you must be Lexi the daughter of Edith West." Carlisle said sincerley.

"Yes..." I said unsure of what he was going to say next.

" I'm so sorry dear, your mother has pasted." Carlisle said taking me into a hug. I huged him tightly and I sobed and cryed my heart out. It was a while before I could stop crying and I didn't care. I finally had the courage to stop crying and wipe my tears away. When I did so I looked at Carlisle and managed a slight simle. He looked at me and smiled.

" Do you know anyone who you can get in touch with?" Carlisle said.

" I-... no... I don't." I looked down and noticed out the corner of my eye I saw Edward staring at me and I tried really hard not to think it was creppy, but I didn't feel like careing about anything right now. Carlisle noded and stood up and walked to Edward and I tried to listened but I couldn't hear them all I could here was mumbling. Then Carlisle left through the double doors and Edward came toward me and he crouched in front of me just liked Carlisle had did. He smiled and took my hand.

" Listen I know how you feel and I was wondering if you would like to be a Cullen."

" You mean adopt me?" I asked looking at him in his eyes.

" Only if you want to." I smiled and huged him and whispered yes. As I walked away I knew it was going to be hard to walk away from my life and forget it. I knew I wouldn't... it was just to much to forget. I wished that the flames that took my mother had took my memories to or at least me instead of her.

 _one week later..._

I was getting used to my new home at the cullens. I found out that Lilly was killed and I had lost my mother forever. I heard about other Cullens but they said that they were on vacation. I was staying in the home of Carlisle and Esme cullens home. It was the most beautiful home I've seen in Forks. I wondered why it was so far out and hidden. I wondered through the house with Renesmee untill I heard the door open and there were loud voices rushing in like the sound of rushing water.

 **I'm sorry its a short chapter I didn't know what I should've wrote about to make it match the chapter "Flames" so here is a short one . Tell me what you think of it.**

 **~ Gabby**


End file.
